


An applogy to tangled fans

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: I wanted to apologize to those who i annoyed in the tangled fandom, it was wrong of me to push my view onto others. Sorry this isent exactly an story, but i wanted to give an public apology to anyone i might have annoyed.





	An applogy to tangled fans

To tangled fans   
As of this week ive annoyed quite an few people about my distaste for people against season 3, I never meant to irritate people and sometimes I don’t realize I am being pushy until I taken step back. I am very passionate about certain things and sometimes I tae it to far. I wanted to apologize to those I annoyed and those in the discord group that I am sorry. 

I am not good with people so sometimes iam not good with communication and I don’t realize it until after I look back at how I was acting, I also have OCD and ADHD which I cant be on meds with due to my seizures so sometimes I don’t realize I am letting those consume an hobby.   
Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to those who I irritated. I might take an break from the tangled fandom for a while, its not fair to push your views onto others. Which is why I am writing this apology. 

Again I am sorry to anyone who I irritated, I never meant to upset you. Writing has always been something to help with my anxiety so i guess i was just sad about the backlash, it was no excuse for being rude though. 

Thanks,


End file.
